


Loki, You Little Shit

by Furimmer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack-ish, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Днём ранее Клинт нашёл коробку и с удивлением обнаружил, что в ней находится DVD-диск, на обложке которого изображён Тор. Не зная, что с ним делать, он показал его своей команде. И из чистого любопытства они все дружно решили, что его нужно посмотреть.





	Loki, You Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loki, You Little Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472052) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Ладно, все успокоились, я включаю, — Тони указал на DVD (чрезмерно дорогой), а затем нажал кнопку.  
Днём ранее Клинт нашёл коробку и с удивлением обнаружил, что в ней находится DVD-диск, на обложке которого изображён Тор. Не зная, что с ним делать, он показал его своей команде. И из чистого любопытства они все дружно решили, что его нужно посмотреть.  
И поэтому они все замерли в ожидании перед экраном.

 

— Ух, ты! Тор, а это правда Асгард? Говорят там всё сделано из грёбанного золота! — изумлёно проговорил Клинт.  
— Да, действительно похож. Интересно, откуда создатели этой движущейся картинки узнали, как выглядит Асгард?  
— Тсс, — зашипела Наташа. — Мы же смотрим.  
И пока они пристально вглядывались в экран, Наташа пыталась заткнуть то Клинта, то Тони, свистящего на каждое появление Локи. Коронация Тора была прервана появлением ледяных гигантов, Тор и Ко отправляются в Йотунхейм, нападают на ледяных великанов, и спасаются при помощи Одина Всеотца.  
И вот сейчас то место, где Всеотец и Тор ссорятся.  
— Это чёртово глупое маленькое дерьмо счастливо, что Тор сослан на Землю, я знаю это!  
— Заткнись, Клинт!

 

— Значит, ты прав, маленький паразит.  
— Тони, как ты можешь смеяться над чужим откровением? — презрительно сказал Стив.  
—Не знаю. Может быть, я просто злой.  
— Тогда почему у тебя такой вид, словно ты сейчас заплачешь?  
— Нет, клянусь, мне ни капли не жаль его, я ему совсем не сочувствую. О, нет, не клянусь.  
— Эй, Клинт, ты плачешь?  
— Нет.  
— Ну если ты так говоришь.  
— Подайте мне чёртов бумажный платок.

— Этот самодовольный говнюк, воспользовавшись ситуацией, вступил на престол! Почему не твоя мать?  
—Она заботится об отце.  
— Лучше бы она занялась престолом! И ждала, пока прав…  
— Заткнись.

 

— Лживый говнюк! Как ты мог соврать своему брату!  
— Заткнись, Тони.  
На этот раз молчали все.

 

— Я говорил, что он злой говнюк.  
— Это всем известный факт, Клинт.  
— Он убил своего биологического отца, какого хрена! О, да, молот спасён! Давай, Тор, прибей этого говнюка!  
— Я бы никогда…  
— Вы оба, просто смотрите чёртов фильм. Тор, не обращай внимания на Тони.

 

И теперь эта сцена, разбившая миллионы сердец девочек-фанаток.  
— Я бы смог, отец, я бы сделал это! Для тебя, для нас всех…  
— Нет, Локи…  
— О, нет.  
— Он же не собирается сделать то, что я думаю?  
— Неееет!  
— Не вздумай, разбивающая сердца маленькая сволочь! — в один голос закричали все.  
Локи разжимает ладонь, и Тор на периферии слышит крик.  
— Нет!  
— Чёрт, Локи!  
— Братишка!  
— Печальная сволочь.  
Тор, Клинт и Тони, плакали, прижавшись друг к другу, орошая всё вокруг мужественными слезами.  
Даже Стив, Брюс и Наташа расплакались, потому что никто, имеющий сердце, в независимости от его формы и размера, не мог не почувствовать, как разрывается сердце от этой сцены.

 

— Парни, мы всё ещё должны помнить, что Локи наш враг, несмотря на душераздирающую сцену этого фильма, — сказал Стив, тяжело вздыхая.  
Все кивнули, ожидая, когда он продолжит.  
— Сейчас мы все пойдём и приведём себя в порядок, особенно вы трое, Тони, Клинт, Тор, вы выглядите ужасно. И, э-э-э, Брюс, постарайся сдержать Халка.

 

Где позади тихо смеялся Локи. Он не ожидал, что этот глупый план с альтернативной вселенной сработает.


End file.
